Flare Crossovers
by SheerANONYMOUS
Summary: Flare Natsuha came from the US to Japan after she received a notice of school transfer. What she didn't expect was what school it is, and what adventures await her upon arrival.


Flare

"Yukinari!" Kirie Kojima shouted. Yukinari Sasaki was staring at the furious face of his best friend, as he tried to explain the situation.

"Miharu's uniform was stuck and she asked me for-" He was about to say help, but before he could finish, Kirie roundhouse kicked him through his own front door, and he ended up screaming _for_ help.

"Pervert!" Kirie screamed after him.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Miharu asked, looking out the open door into the rain.

"Don't waste your pity on a creep like him."

Yukinari lay face down on the soaked stone path in front of his house. "Kicked out of my own home again." He mumbled. Suddenly, he felt the ground vibrate a little. He could hear the sound of a powerful engine as well. The sound got closer, then suddenly, BANG! The rumbling stopped and the engine died.

A car door opened and Yukinari heard a girl shout, "Damn it!" He slowly got up. He could see the top of someone's head over the fence, but from the ground, he couldn't see the car. The girl noticed Yukinari as he got up. "Excuse me!" She called. "Umm, can I borrow your phone?" Yukinari got his first good look at her. She was tall, probably about 173 cm, with long red hair. Her eyes were equally red, and she wore wire-framed glasses.

"Uh… Sure…" Yukinari said. The girl smiled.

Yukinari lead her into his house, where Kirie was fumbling with Miharu's uniform. "You've attracted _another_ girl!?" She screamed.

"No, she just…" Yukinari and Kirie both suddenly realized that Kirie was still naked.

"You pervert!" She screamed, and whacked Yukinari in the face. The girl couldn't help but laugh.

"I just need to use the phone." She said. Kirie looked at her.

"It's over there." She said, pointing. The girl walked over to the phone, while Kirie returned to helping Miharu out of her uniform.

The girl swore as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Miharu asked.

"My car broke down," the girl explained, "and the people I spoke to said they don't know how long it'll take to fix, since the car is American."

"You came here from America?" Yukinari asked. The girl nodded.

"Does an 'america' taste good?" Everyone stared at Miharu. However, the girl quickly dismissed the comment.

"I got transferred to a school out here. But now that my car has broken down…"

"You could transfer into our school for now." Kirie suggested.

"I guess." The girl replied. "I'd also need a place to stay, though. The school I'm headed for is a boarding academy."

"You can stay here!" Miharu cried. Yukinari looked at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" He said.

"Why not?" Kirie asked. "Is there a limit to your kindness?"

"No, it's just that, well you didn't seem too happy when she first came in, and…"

"Well that was before I knew she didn't live here, wasn't it?" Kirie said.

Yukinari sighed. "Fine." He said.

"My name is Flare, by the way." The girl said. "Flare Natsuha."

The next day, Flare was transferred into Yukinari, Kirie and Miharu's school.

"Wow." Flare said, leaning back in her chair with her legs apart. "I haven't been to a Japanese school since I left after elementary school." She smiled.

"You've been living in America since then?" Kirie asked. Flare nodded.

"What's it like?" Yukinari asked

"Not much different from here." Flare said. "I mean, Americans don't pull TV stunts like having stunt drivers in a taxi, but still. Although," She added, "it is a bit more violent. I heard it's got the highest number of gun related deaths on the planet. In this dimension, anyway."

"What dimension?" Kirie asked. Flare quickly covered her mouth and said, "Nothing!"

"I'm hungry." Miharu chimed in. Flare, Yukinari and Kirie all turned to look at her.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you, Flare," Kirie said, "one of our classmates...!" Flare suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her breasts.

"A new student, huh?" Said a voice from behind Flare. "Well let me be the first to welcome... Oof!" Flare rammed her right elbow into the boy's face, and he sailed across the room.

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing!?" She shouted.

"My face!" The boy cried. "You've ruined my face!"

"That's Kazuharu Fukuyama..." Yukinari said, as Kirie laughed. Miharu giggled as well. "He's the biggest pervert in the school."

"I'm also the richest." Fukuyama said, suddenly standing next to Flare, miraculously healed. She screamed in shock. "I'm loved by all the girls in the school." He continued. "And it seems," He added looking at Flare, "That Miharu has dropped a rung on my priority list."

"Okay, take your priority list," Flare said, "and you know where you can shove it. I'm only here until my car is fixed, then I'm gone."

"Well, the least I can do is offer you a place to stay." Fukuyama said.

"Too late." Flare said. "She's staying with me and Yukinari!" Miharu said happily.

"What!?" Fukuyama bellowed. He rounded on Yukinari. "How does a puny runt like you end up with the most beautiful girls in the school when you have an allergy to women!?" Taking advantage of Fukuyama's height in comparison to Yukinari's lack-there-of, Flare jumped up and roundhouse kicked Fukuyama in the face, swinging her leg over Yukinari's head.

"If you value your life," She growled, "then BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"You'll come around." Fukuyama said. "They all do." Flare laughed.

"I can't imagine a single self-respecting girl anywhere liking you." She said.

"You just insulted ninety-five percent of the female student body." Kirie said.

"Well that's just sad." Flare said.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Kirie said. "What?" Flare asked. "Those gloves. Why are you wearing white gloves?"

"It's nothing…" Flare said quietly.

Suddenly, Yukinari was knocked over by a blond girl. "There you are, my love!" She cried.

"G-get off!" Yukinari cried. His face was suddenly covered in hives.

"Yukinari!" Miharu cried. The blond girl glared at her.

"Help!" Yukinari squeaked. Flare grabbed the blond girl by her shirt collar and pulled her up.

"He said to get off!" She shouted, and tossed the girl to the side.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm a friend of Yukinari's." Flare said. "And I just transferred in. My name is Flare Natsuha, nice to meet you."

"You might want to be careful with her…" Kirie said.

"Why?" Flare asked. Suddenly, a giant snake wrapped itself around the three girls.

"I'm not going to lose Yukinari to you!" The blond girl shouted. She was now holding a wooden staff. "We're destined to be together!" She hugged Yukinari.

"Let me go!" He shouted, struggling.

"You're not helping him get over his allergy!" Kirie shouted. "Wait, Fukuyama was serious?" Flare asked. She suddenly noticed the hives on Yukinari's hands and face. "Yeesh…" She said.

"Let Yukinari go!" Miharu cried.

"You want Yukinari to get better, don't you, Miharu?" The blond girl asked. Miharu nodded quietly. "Then he has to get used to other girls." Miharu fell silent, still looking worried. The snake suddenly popped in a shower of fire, and a jet of flames knocked the girl off her feet. Flare landed in front of her, while Miharu and Kirie hit the ground with a thud.

"That's a cheep shot." Flare growled.

The blond girl suddenly looked frightened. "What the hell?" she screamed. Flare grabbed the collar of the girl's shirt and lifted her up.

"Don't ever do that again. Yukinari may have to get used to other girls, but you're only making it _worse!_" Flare threw the girl across the room. "You've gotten on my bad side, and that's _not_ a side of me you want to fuck with!" She shouted. The girl scuttled into a corner and curled up.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!?" Fukuyama shouted. Everyone had forgotten that he was there. He grabbed Flare, but she countered by punching him in the face. Then, her right sleeve and glove tore, and what was once her right arm was now a large chain gun. Kirie, Yukinari and Miharu screamed, and Fukuyama backed into the wall.

"Y-your arm!" Kirie cried.

"What about it?" Flare asked, keeping the gun concentrated on Fukuyama.

"It's… What happened?"

"It' a prosthetic, genius." Flare said.

"Please don't shoot me!" Fukuyama begged.

"I told you to back off." Flare said. "I'm not playing with you." Flare's arm changed back to normal, and she walked back to her desk.

"You guys have an outdoor pool?" Flare asked. She, Miharu and Kirie were in the gym locker rooms.

"Yep." Kirie replied.

"You girls go on ahead." The gym teacher called. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Sure thing, Sensei!" Flare replied. The girls walked up to the pool. "Wow!" Flare said. "This is awesome!"

"The deepest end of the pool goes down to twelve feet, for the diving boards." Kirie said. "Unfortunately, they're reserved fore the seniors."

"Hey!" Yukinari called, running up to them.

"Yukinari, be careful!" Flare called. Yukinari slipped on a wet broom, and went flying into Flare. The two landed in a heap on the ground. "Ouch…" Flare said, pushing Yukinari off of her. Yukinari was covered in hives.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Flare replied. "It was just an accident..."

Suddenly, they could hear what sounded like a motorboat engine. "What's that?" Kirie asked.

"Are we near any large bodies of water?" Flare asked. Without warning, Fukuyama rocketed up the side of the building in a jet ski, landing it in the pool. "How the hell did he get that thing up a building!?" Flare shouted.

"Beats me…" Kirie said, sighing

"Hello, ladies!" Fukuyama said. "Flare, you're looking particularly marvelous in that swimsuit."

"What part of 'fuck off' do you _not_ understand?" Flare shouted. Fukuyama ignored the comment.

"As you know," He said, "My family is extraordinarily rich."

"My family is rich too." Flare said. "What the hell is your point?"

"So, we paid for the pool's last renovation." Fukuyama pulled a remote control from what seemed like thin air, and pushed a button on it. All of the other guys (except for Yukinari, who was still on the ground and had therefore not yet gotten into the pool) were suddenly sealed off and dropped out through the bottom of the pool.

Then, the pool changed. Bits of the roof extended, increasing the size of the pool, chairs and tables rose from the ground, and a small, almost normal building that had probably at one point been a tool shed became a bar. When it was done, it looked similar to a resort hotel's pool, except without the waterslide.

"Is it safe to assume that the school doesn't know about this part of the 'renovation'?" Flare asked.

"Probably." Kirie said. All of the other girls were now in two piece bikinis, except for Flare, Kirie and Miharu. Fukuyama stood next to them, holding three more bikinis. "You're crazy." Kirie said.

"I guess he isn't used to being turned down by _one _girl, let alone three." Flare said.

"Well," Fukuyama said, "I can always come back to you two, but for now, I want some alone time with Miharu!" He was suddenly speeding across the pool on a motorized inflatable raft, carrying Miharu.

"Is he pulling these things out of his…?" Flare started. Then she realized that Kirie was no longer standing next to her.

Kirie pulled up next to Fukuyama, riding the jet ski. "Where the hell did you get that?" Fukuyama asked.

"Didn't you come in riding this thing?" Kirie shouted. She pulled ahead of Fukuyama and turned around, speeding towards him and the captive Miharu. Then she pulled the Jet Ski up, back flipped off of it, and sent it careening into Fukuyama's face. Miharu sailed through the air, and landed on Yukinari, who was only just now trying to get back up.

"I'm sorry, Yukinari!" Miharu cried. "I-it's okay…" Yukinary groaned. Then a shadow fell over them. Fukuyama was standing over the two, holding a large stone pillar. As Flare watched from a distance, she noticed another pillar, exactly the same as the first. Stuck to it was a slip of paper that read, "Warning: Do not touch." It was signed by Risa Fukuyama.

_That blond psycho from earlier?_ Flare wondered. _Oh shit! This could be worse than Fukuyama trying to kill…_ The realization that that was probably what Fukuyama intended to do sank in. "Wow, I'm slow…" She mumbled to herself. Then she rushed at the two, but before she could get there, Yukinari tackled Fukuyama, and they both fell in the pool.

"Yukinari, are you okay?" Miharu's voice sailed into Fukuyama's head, and he opened his eyes to see Flare, Kirie and Miharu standing over him, looking concerned.

"Oh thank god." Kirie said. Miharu hugged him. _Am I dreaming? _Fukuyama thought.

"We thought you were dead, Yukinari!" Miharu said. Flare nodded.

On the other side of the pool, Yukinari regained consciousness. An unfamiliar group of girls was standing over him.

"Yay!" one of them shouted. "Fukuyama survived!"

"We thought you were a goner after that shrimp Yukinari tackled you."

"But… What?"

"You were fighting with him over Miharu. It looked like you were about to dash his brains out until he tackled you."

"But I _am_ Yukinari!" Yukinari cried. He stood up, and suddenly realized he seemed taller. He looked around and noticed himself on the other side of the pool with Miharu, Kirie and Flare. "Why am I over there?" Yukinari asked, rushing over. Flare and Kirie blocked his path.

"Don't you dare go near him!" Flare said.

"What are you talking about?" Yukinari asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Kirie shouted, and roundhouse kicked him. Yukinari hit the ground, and realized that Flare and Kirie had been _shorter than him_.

_But how?_ Yukinari thought. _I'm shorter than normal guys my age, and both Flare and Kirie are taller than me, and Fukuyama is incredibly tall._ He rolled over to get up, and saw his reflection in the water. He was in Fukuyama's body. Which would mean that… Yukinari turned to his body. "What did you do, Fukuyama!?" He shouted, grabbing his body by the neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." "Yukinari" said innocently, while grinning.

Flare kicked the real Yukinari, in Fukuyama's body. "Get off of him!" She shouted.

"But I'm Yukinari!" Fukuyama(Yukinari) insisted.

"Give it a damn rest already." Flare said. "You're lucky we don't call the cops on you for attempted murder and multiple accounts of sexual harassment." She turned and walked back to Yukinari(Fukuyama). Fukuyama(Yukinari) stood there, looking like he was going to burst into tears.

_Why…?_ He thought. _What caused this to happen?_

Risa was watching the whole thing unfold from the school. _Don't worry, "Brother." I'll take good care of you._

"Guys come on! I'm not joking!" Fukuyama(Yukinari) cried. Kirie picked up the pillar that Fukuyama had tried to use to kill Yukinari. "Kirie, wait!" Flare shouted, suddenly remembering the note. But it was too late. Kirie struck Fukuyama(Yukinari) with the pillar, and the was a bright flash. There was a silence for a minute, then Fukuyama's body shrieked.

"I-I'm _Fukuyama!?_" Fukuyama cried. Kirie's body rubbed her head, then looked at her self.

"Gah!" She cried.

"What the…?" Fukuyama's body lifted Kirie's body up.

"Fukuyama, what the hell did you do!" Fukuyama(Kirie) shouted.

"I'm not Fukuyama, I'm Yukinari!" Kirie(Yukinari) insisted.

"Stop saying that!" Fukuyama(Kirie) Shouted.

"Wait a second!" Flare said. "I don't think that is Fukuyama in your body. If you hit Fukuyama's body with that pillar and had a body swap, then that would mean that when Yukinari and Fukuyama fell into the pool with the pillar…" Flare pointed at Yukinari. "He's Fukuyama!" Suddenly, mass insanity broke out. The body swapping pillars were being thrown everywhere. Flare went from her body, to Yukinari's body to Miharu's body while shouting "Why the hell- are people- throwing _pillars!?_", and she didn't even know where everyone else was.

After a few minutes, everything seemed to calm down. One of the pillars fell into the pool. Watching from the school building, Risa's face paled. "Uh-oh…" She said.

Flare was panting from all the running around she was doing, trying to get back to her own body while trying to avoid being thrown into too many other bodies. She was now in Miharu's body for a second time, after having been thrown into the bodies of several other people. "Miharu?" She called. Kirie's body looked up.

"I'm here!" She said.

"Okay. Kirie? Yukinari?"

Yukinari's body called out, "I'm here, I'm Kirie."

Fukuyama's body stood up. "I'm Yukinari. Again."

Miharu(Flare) paled. "Then… Who's got my body!?" She cried.

"Well, this is quite interesting…" Came Flare's voice.

Miharu(Flare) turned towards the sound. "Who's in my body…?" She asked slowly.

"I feel much more powerful than normal. And…" Flare's body suddenly grabbed her breasts. "Wow!"

"I get the feeling its Fukuyama…" Yukinari(Kirie) said.

"Great…" Miharu(Flare) said. "That's just what I need, this freak messing with my body."

Suddenly, the pool began to glow. Miharu(Flare) gasped. A giant octopus rose from the pool.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Yukinari(Kirie) shouted.

"Why do I get the feeling Fukuyama has something to do with this?" Miharu(Flare) asked.

"I did not!" Flare(Fukuyama) said defensively. "It was probably Risa's doing."

"Somehow, that's even less surprising…" Fukuyama(Yukinari) said.

"I'll take care of this!" Flare(Fukuyama) shouted.

"Hell no, you don't know…!" Miharu(Flare) started to shout, but Fukuyama already had Flare's body running.

He stopped in front of the octopus and started waving Flare's arms, shouting, "Hey! Over here!" The others watched in disgusted horror as the octopus grabbed Flare's body and tore through the swimsuit.

"I. Am. Going. To. _Kill him_!" Miharu(Flare) shouted. She grabbed one of the pillars and tossed it with all the strength Miharu's body possessed. It hit Flare(Fukuyama), and suddenly Flare's view changed from staring up at her body to looking down at the ground from several feet in the air, wrapped up by the octopus.

Flare tore through the tentacle holding her and started to fall at the ground. "A drop from that height could kill her!" Yukinari(Kirie) cried. But a bright flash erupted from Flare's body, and she was suddenly hovering in the air, a large pair of dragon wings extended from her back, beating furiously. She was also wearing a new outfit, a red samurai's uniform, with a katana strapped to her hip. She unsheathed the sword, revealing a blood-red blade, glowing slightly.

"Pray, for forgiveness." She said quietly. Then she rushed at the octopus, slicing through all of its remaining tentacles. Then she rammed her katana into the creature's head. The blade began to glow, and then the creature exploded. Flare landed and sheathed her sward. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"I really need a bath…" Flare groaned, leaning against the door frame of Yukinari's house.

"After today, I think we all do." Kirie replied. "What with today's incident and all."

"It's going to be all over the news…" Yukinari groaned.

"Why is that a problem?" Flare asked. "I thought this kind of thing was normal for you guys."

"We haven't had anything this bad before." Kirie said. She turned to Yukinari. "You stay here." She said. Then she Miharu and Flare went to take a bath. Yukinari sat on the couch. Suddenly, he heard Kirie and Flare scream.

"What's wrong!?" Yukinari cried, rushing into the bathroom. Flare, Kirie and Miharu , wrapped in towels, were staring at an unconscious girl laying half submerged in the bathtub.

"W-we just found her...!" Flare stammered.

"Unconscious like this!" Kirie finished. Then, Kirie realized that she, Flare and Miharu were naked. "Yukinari, you bastard!" She shouted. "Don't pretend to care just so you can see us naked!"

"What are you...!?" Yukinari started, but was cut off by Kirie's fist.

"Kirie, I don't think there's time for that!" Flare cried, lifting up the unconscious girl. "She might be hurt!" Miharu helped Flare carry the girl to the living room, and laid her on the couch. "What is she wearing?" Flare asked.

"It looks almost like a police uniform." Yukinari said, holding his bleeding nose.

"How did she get in here?" Flare asked.

"She's from Seiren." Miharu said.

"How do you know that?" Kirie asked.

"The insignia on her shirt." Miharu said, pointing.

"Speaking of which, we should get her out of those wet clothes." Flare said. "She could get sick."

"You're right." Kirie said. "Yukinari, go upstairs."

Yukinari sat on the arm of the couch a few minutes later. The unconscious girl was wearing a nightgown Flare had brought with her. The other three girls were getting dressed in another room. Yukinari could hear them talking. Kirie was explaining Seiren to Flare. "Which more or less explains how she ended up in the bath-tub." Kirie was said. A muffled comment from Flare, and Kirie shouted, "What do you mean 'the planet sounds familiar?'"

"N-nothing!" Flare said. Kirie walked back into the living room, then turned towards the stairs.

"Where are Flare and Miharu?" Yukinari asked.

"Miharu wanted to talk to Flare about something." Kirie said, and went upstairs.

"You've met him!?" Flare's surprised voice came through the closed door. Out of curiosity, Yukinari crept over to the door. "He did say I was one of his favorites." Flare said. "I'm also one of the few to have left by my own choice. I could have stayed, and lived with him literally forever. It had something to do with my body chemistry and..." Flare paused. "Well, I know that immortal life isn't as great as it's said to be. I didn't want to be sixteen the rest of my life, and he... Well, he would have died eventually."

"He always had good food." Miharu said. Flare laughed. "Well, that's what happens when you travel like he does. I should probably call him sometime." Yukinari walked back to the living room.

Zoning out, Yukinari was caught off guard when the girl groaned. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as she opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She groaned, looking at Yukinari. several seconds passed, and suddenly, the girl shrieked.

"Male!" She cried. She almost fell off of the couch and quickly scooted backwards, hitting the china cabinet.

"W-what's wrong?" Yukinari asked. The girl didn't respond, instead, she started throwing dishes at him. Flare, Kirie and Miharu rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Flare asked.

"What did you do!?" Kirie demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Yukinari cried. "She just woke up and freaked out on me!" Momentarily distracted, a Yukinari was unable to dodge a plate as it shattered against his face.

"I think you should leave the room." Kirie said. Yukinari quickly ran into the kitchen. Flare turned to look for the girl and saw her peeking out of a gaping hole in the ground.

"Did she just dig that!?" Flare cried. Miharu knelt down beside the hole. "You shouldn't do that in other people's homes." She said, smiling. The girl looked up at her.

A minute and a half later, she was sitting next to Kirie and Miharu, while Flare repaired the hole in the ground. "What's your name?" Kirie asked.

"K-Koyomi…" The girl said quietly.

"How did you get here, Koyomi?" Flare asked.

"I-I… I don't remember…" Koyomi replied.

"Do you remember where you live?" Koyomi shook her head. "Do you remember anything other than your name?" Kirie asked. Koyomi shook her head again.

"It looks to me like she has amnesia." Flare, Kirie and Miharu jumped back, and Koyomi shrieked. Fukuyama was standing in the room with them.

"How the hell?" Flare asked. Yukinari rushed in. "What happened!?" He shouted, not noticing Fukuyama.

Flare pointed at Fukuyama, shouting, "Why the hell is he here?"

"I let myself in." Fukuyama said.

"You have no right to do that!" Flare shouted. "This isn't your house!"

"Koyomi dug another hole!" Miharu cut in, smiling.

"What!?" Flare shrieked. "I just fixed the floor!"

"Koyomi, my love!" Fukuyama cried. "How unfortunate that you have amnesia!"

"Over dramatic, much?" Kirie said dryly.

"Don't you remember, we were supposed to be married!"

"Oh, Hell no!" Flare shouted, kicking Fukuyama in the face. "Don't try taking advantage of Koyomi's amnesia, or I swear I'll neuter you with rusty hedge trimmers and a shotgun!" Fukuyama backed into a corner. "You can come out now." Flare said, turning to Koyomi. But she wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd she go?" Yukinari asked.

"I don't know." Kirie said.

"I think she ran away." Miharu said.

Flare swore. "She's afraid of men, for whatever reason. We've got to find her, or she won't last long. And we've especially got to find her before Fukuyama does."

"What do you mean?" Yukinari asked. Then he, Miharu and Kirie realized that Fukuyama was no longer in the house.

"How'd you…?" Kirie started to ask.

"Not human, remember?" Flare said. "Fukuyama's entrance caught me off guard because I wasn't paying attention, but I noticed him leave. Now he's got a five minute head start, let's go!"

It was raining out. Flare was soaked from flying so high, but she didn't have a choice. She had a better chance of finding Koyomi from the air. Flare beat her wings furiously and flew in closer to the city.

_Koyomi, where are you?_ She thought. Flare landed in a park and, under the cover of some trees, retracted her wings. Then she walked out and saw Koyomi sitting on the edge of a fountain. Yukinari was talking to her. Flare leaned against a tree and smiled, watching. Fukuyama appeared, but, to Flare's surprise, Yukinari was able to fight him off to protect Koyomi. Once Fukuyama was knocked out, Flare transformed into a full dragon and stepped slowly towards the two, growling softly. Yukinari and Koyomi both screamed.

Flare giggled. "Relax." She said. "It's me, Flare."

"R-really?" Yukinary asked. Flare nodded.

"Need a lift?" She asked, kneeling down.

"Um, thanks." Yukinari said. He climbed onto Flare's back, and then helped Koyomi up. Flare spread her wings.

"Hang on!" She said, and took off.

"This is awesome!" Yukinari cried. He could see the whole city from the air, the lights blurred from the rain. Koyomi, despite her fear of men, held on tightly to Yukinari, who was covered in hives.

"It's really beautiful…" She said quietly. Flare flew closer to the ground, and landed in front of Yukinari's house, quickly changing back to her human form. Miharu and Kirie were already inside. "Welcome back!" Miharu said. "Why'd you guys come back so soon?" Flare asked. "It was raining too hard." Kirie said. "We didn't have a choice." "But it's okay, since you found Koyomi!" Miharu added. "Okay being the operative term." Flare said dryly, getting down on all fours and shaking herself off. "I'm going to go change my clothes, I'll be back."

"So how did you find her before Fukuyama?" Kirie asked. "Not easily." Yukinari said. "But he did turn up, and I was able to fight him off." Kirie stared at him. "You?" "It seems that Fukuyama has an allergy opposite to mine." Yukinari said. "While I'm allergic to women, Fukuyama is allergic to men." Kirie laughed.

**Edited slightly. Flare has had a change in last name, and a bit was added to the end.**


End file.
